Alptraum
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: Ich wollte schreien. Weinen. Wegrennen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Konnte die Bilder in meinem Kopf nicht löschen. Wer war in der Lage solch eine grausame Tat zu begehen? Wer konnte sie alle ermorden? Sie mir wegnehmen? ItachiXOC Wie Itachis Freundin den Morgen nach dem Uchihamassaker erlebt.


**Folgendes hätte eigentlich der Prolog meiner nächsten Geschichte werden sollen, aber irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee nicht mehr. Deshalb habe ich diesen _Prolog_ verlängert und eine Minikurzgeschichte daraus geschrieben.  
**

**Rechtlich gesehen gehört alles außer meinen eigenen erfundenen Charaktere und der Handlung Kishimoto. Wäre es anders wäre Itachi niemals gestorben. *heul*  
**

blablabla - Normal (Hinas Sicht)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

**Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

**Alptraum**

Langsam lief ich durch Konohas Straßen. Es war früher morgen und das Dorf erwachte gerade zum Leben. Hell und warm schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel.

Es interessierte mich nicht.

Stattdessen dachte ich immer und immer wieder an gestern. Und an die Tage davor.

„_Itachi, was zum Kuckuck nochmal ist bloß los mit dir? Warum bist du auf einmal so kühl und kalt?"_

„_Es ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen..."_

„_Itachi Uchiha, lüg mich nicht an! Ich kenn dich doch. Ich weiß, wann dich etwas bedrückt."_

„_Hn."_

„_Hab ich irgendwas falsches getan? Oder gesagt?"_

„_Nein, es ist nichts. Und jetzt zerbrich dir deinen hübschen Kopf nicht weiter darüber. Okay?"_

_Er küsste mich, doch es war anders. Sein Kuss war... kalt. _

_Eiskalt. _

_Ich begann leicht zu zittern._

_Itachi löste sich von mir und sah mich mit besorgte Augen an. In letzter Zeit wurde es immer seltener, dass sich überhaupt irgendein Anzeichen von Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht zeigte._

„_Was ist?" Sanft nahm er mein Gesicht in seine zarten Hände. Sah in meine braunen Augen._

„_Nichts", flüsterte ich. „Es ist nichts." _

„_Hn."_

_Ich hatte Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich in mir aufstauten._

Frustriert kickte ich einen Stein zur Seite.

Was war los mit ihm? Wieso war er auf einmal so hart, kalt, und emotionslos? Was ist mit dem Itachi passiert, in den ich mich verliebt hatte?

„_Verflucht, jetzt hab ich mich eindeutig verlaufen." Besorgt sah ich zum dunkler werdenden Himmelszeit hinauf. Pustete mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht._

„_Kann ich helfen?"_

_Ich zuckte zusammen. Drehte mich um, zu allem bereit._

_Naja, fast allem._

„_Ähm... ähm... ich... äh... nun..." Ich gab auf einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen._

_Der Mann... nein Teenager lächelte leicht._

_Sofort spürte ich die Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen._

_Ah, verdammt. Scheiß Hormone._

_Der unglaublich gut aussehende Typ vor mir grinste. „Also, kann ich dir jetzt helfen?"_

„_Ähm ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Ich hab mich verlaufen."_

_Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Bist du neu in Konoha?"_

„_Ja, ähm, bin heute erst angekommen."_

_Er nickte verstehend. „Okay, wo wohnst du? Ich bring dich heim."_

_Ich wurde noch röter. Hoffentlich sah er es nicht bei der Dunkelheit. Ich nannte ihm die Adresse meines Appartments. Und folgte ihm._

„_Ich bin übrigens Itachi."_

_Er gab mir einen fragenden Blick und ich verstand. „H-Hina", brachte ich heraus, während ich nervös auf meine Füße starrte._

„_Hina. Ein schöner Name."_

_Ich lächelte leicht. Murmelte ein „Danke."_

Ich lächelte unwillkürlich als ich daran zurück dachte. Wie ich ihn traf. Wie alles anfing. Die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.

Ein hübscher, intelligenter, netter junger Mann, der schnell von einer einfachen Begegnung zur Liebe meines Lebens wurde.

Seine Mutter, die mir erlaubte ab und zu bei ihnen über Nacht zu bleiben und mich bald behandelte als wäre ich bereits ein Teil der Familie Uchiha.

Sein Vater, der zwar streng war aber mich in seinem Haus akzeptierte und mich offenbar als gut genug für seinen Sohn betrachtete.

Sein kleiner Bruder, der auch bald zu meinem Bruder wurde.

Sein bester Freund Shisui, mit dem ich mich bestens verstand und mit dem ich allen möglichen Quatsch anstellte.

Warum hatte es nicht so bleiben können?

„_Hina, bitte verschwinde. Komm heute nicht mehr hierher."_

„_Aber..."_

„_Jetzt!"_

Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm?, fragte ich mich schon das hundertste Mal, während ich mit meiner Hand durch mein langes schwarzes Haar fuhr.

Natürlich verstand ich seine Verwirrung, nachdem er von Shisuis Selbstmord erfahren hatte. Ich war schließlich selber noch total aufgewühlt von der Nachricht.

Natürlich verstand ich, dass er es nicht glauben konnte, dass sich sein bester Freund umgebracht haben sollte. Ich verstand es ja selbst nicht.

Natürlich verstand ich, dass er allein sein wollte. Obwohl ich ihn jetzt lieber halten würde. Um mit ihm zusammen die Trauer zu überwinden.

Aber...

Das war keine Erklärung für seinen eiskalten Blick, der absolut kein Gefühl zeigte. Oder seine plötzliche Reserviertheit gegenüber seiner Familie und mir.

„_Hina, kann ich dich was fragen?"_

„_Klar Sasuke, was ist los?" Ich lächelte ihn an, während er sich neben mir vor seinem Elternhaus setzte._

„_Hasst Itachi mich?" _

_Mein Lächeln erstarrte, ich sah den jüngeren Uchiha überrascht an. „Nein! Natürlich nicht. Warum... Wie kommst du darauf, dass er dich hasst?"_

„_Naja... Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur, dass er immer öfters keine Zeit mehr für mich hat. Er trainiert nicht mehr mit mir, sondern wimmelt mich ständig nur ab. Ich weiß er hat viel zu tun seitdem er in der ANBU ist, aber... trotzdem..."_

_Seufzend nahm ich seinen kleinen Körper in meine Arme, während ich ihn leicht auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich weiß, Itachi ist nicht der größte wenn es um Gefühle zeigen geht, aber er liebt dich. Von ganzem Herzen. Du bist schließlich sein Bruder."_

_Sasuke entspannte sich ein wenig, der Ansatz eines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, während ich vorschlug: „Wie wär's wenn ich mal mit Itachi rede? Ich werde ihm sagen er soll sich mal eine Auszeit von seiner Arbeit nehmen und öfters was mit dir unternehmen. Wie hört sich das an?"_

_Sasuke nickte. Lächelte. „Okay." _

Sasuke war nicht der einzige gewesen, der den plötzlichen Wechsel von Itachi bemerkte. Sein Vater, der sonst immer stolz auf seinen ältesten Sohn blickte, zeigte ihm auf einmal die kalte Schulter. Ignorierte ihn. Sorgenvoll. Traurig. Verletzt. Enttäuscht. Ein wenig wütend.

Ich hatte versucht Itachi zu seinem alten Selbst zu ziehen. Mit ihm zu reden. Hatte versucht eine mögliche Katastrophe zu verhindern.

„_Hey, 'Tachi."_

„_Hn."_

„_Ich weiß du bist ein viel beschäftigter Mann und alles, aber kannst du wenigstens das ein oder andere Mal mit Sasuke trainieren?"_

„_Wie du bereits sagtest, ich bin viel beschäftigt. Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Wenn er trainieren will soll er Vater oder dich fragen."_

„_Aber er will mit DIR trainieren. Seinem Bruder. Mit niemand sonst."_

„_Das ist kindisch."_ _Ohne eine weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging in Richtung Tür._

Es hatte nicht funktioniert. Meine Versuche waren vergebens gewesen.

Er war so emotionslos geblieben.

Frustriert biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, während ich mir bei einem Bäcker etwas zum Frühstück kaufte. Obwohl ich keinen Hunger hatte.

Ein Knoten saß mir quer im Magen. Seit Tagen.

Jedes Mal wenn ich in Itachis gefühllose Augen blickte zog sich dieser Knoten enger zusammen. Immer wenn ich die kalte Stimme meines Freundes hörte wurde er größer. Und größer.

„Hast du gehört, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?" Einen Biss von der Seele in meiner Hand nehmend wandte ich meinen Kopf leicht zu der etwas korpulenten Frau, die sich lauthals mit ihrer Freundin unterhielt.

„Nein, was denn?"

„Anscheinend soll der komplette Uchihaclan getötet worden sein."

Ich erstarrte. Was?

„Das ist ja schrecklich!"

Die Seele fiel mir aus der Hand. Ich merkte es nicht einmal. Stocksteif stand ich inmitten der Straße. Augen geweitet. Zitternd.

Nein, nein nein, das ist nicht wahr. Alles nur Gerüchte! Du wirst doch nicht etwa auf zwei Tratschtanten hören, oder?

„Hey Mädchen, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre. Rannte. Rannte als würde mein Leben davon abhängen.

Die Flüche, die mir entgegen geschleudert wurden, als ich die Menschen einfach zur Seite schubste, hörte ich nicht.

Ich stolperte. Strauchelte. Rannte weiter.

Alles was ich hörte war mein eigener rasender Herzschlag und die Stimme von der Frau.

„_Anscheinend soll der komplette Uchihaclan getötet worden sein."_

Als der Eingang zum Uchihadorf sichtbar wurde, blieb mein Herz bei dem Anblick fast stehen. Überall wehten Absperrbänder im leichten Wind. Anbus traten durch das Tor.

Ich begann fürchterlich zu zittern. Ich wollte dort nicht reingehen. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst was ich finden würde.

Ein Bild kam mir in den Kopf. Itachi. Tot. Seine schwarzen Augen starrten mich an. Gebrochen.

NEIN!

Irgendwie schaffte ich es doch meine Füße zu bewegen. Mich unter den ganzen Bändern hindurchzubücken.

Vor mir lag ein trostloses Uchihadorf. Und unendlich viele Leichen, notdürftig mit Tüchern bedeckt.

Blasse, blut bedeckte Hände hingen leblos unter einigen der Laken hervor.

Meine Beine zitterten. Drohten einzunkicken. Zitternd lehnte ich mich gegen eine Hauswand. Sie war durchlöchert mit Kunais und Shuriken. Neben meinem Kopf befand sich ein dunkelroter Fleck.

Keuchend beugte ich mich vornüber. Mein Magen rebellierte. Drohte sich umzudrehen. Ich würgte, aber alles was hervorkam war Galle.

Ich konnte den Tod förmlich spüren. Die Kälte, das Blut. Konnte die Schreie hören. Das Klirren von Waffen.

Sah Sasukes kleinen Körper, gespickt mit Kunais, langsam vornüber fallen. In den Dreck. Sein Blut mischte sich mit einer Pfütze. Alles wurde rot.

Ich wollte schreien. Weinen. Wegrennen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Konnte die Bilder in meinem Kopf nicht löschen.

Meine neue Familie. Tot. Einfach so.

Wer war in der Lage solch eine grausame Tat zu begehen?

Wer konnte sie alle ermorden? Sie mir wegnehmen?

„Hina?" Ich drehte mich zu der sanften Stimme um. Dort stand der dritte Hokage, seine Augen spiegelten unendliche Traurigkeit wider.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund. Versuchte etwas zu sagen. Bekam aber nicht mehr als ein Wimmern zustande.

Doch der Hokage verstand mich auch so. „Wir wissen noch nicht was passiert ist. Aber es sieht so aus als wären fast alle in der Nacht gestorben."

„Itachi...", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Meine Stimme war rau und leise.

Der Hokage schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir haben ihn noch nicht gefunden. Aber seine Eltern. Sie sind tot."

Ich starrte auf den dreckigen Boden. Versuchte seine Worte zu verstehen.

Bitte bitte Gott, irgendjemand, lass Itachi am Leben sein. Bitte bitte bitte.

„Hina", fuhr der Hokage sanft fort. „Der einzige Überlebende den wir bis jetzt finden konnten ist Sasuke. Er ist zurzeit im Krankenhaus. Du solltest zu ihm. Dich um ihn kümmern"

Er war am Leben. Wenigstens einer war am Leben.

Ich brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande, bevor ich es irgendwie schaffte mich von der blutigen Wand zu lösen und langsam zum Ausgang stolperte. Vorbei an den Leichen. Vorbei an den blassen Händen.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von den Tüchern abwenden. Suchte nach einer Hand die mir bekannt vorkam.

Schließlich erreichte ich den abgesperrten Eingang. Verschwand aus dem Uchihadorf. Floh. Weg von dem Blut, den Leichen, dem Tod.

_Meine Finger kreisten über Itachis nackten muskulösen Oberkörper. Wir lagen auf seinem Bett. _

_Er hatte mich mit seinem rechten Arm umschlungen und hielt mich dicht an sich gepresst. Als wollte er mich nie mehr loslassen wollen. _

Wieder rannte ich ohne irgendetwas mitzukriegen durch Konohas Straßen, das Krankenhaus vor Augen.

Sasuke war am Leben. Es ging ihm gut.

„_Hast du das gesehen, Hina? Ich habe alle Scheiben getroffen!"_

_Ich lächelte Sasuke an, als er schwitzend aber grinsend und glücklich zu mir und Itachi gerannt kam._

„_Natürlich habe ich dich gesehen, Sasuke. Du warst fantastisch. Ein echter Uchiha." Ich fuhr ihm lachend durch die Haare. „Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du sogar bald besser sein als ich."_

„_Das ist nun wirklich kein Kunststück."_

_Meine Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt wandte ich mich Itachi zu. „Was sollte DAS jetzt bedeuten?!"_

_Mein Freund grinste sein übliches überlegendes Grinsen, während er mich herausfordernd anblickte._

„_Na warte, wir werden ja sehen ob du das immer noch behauptest nachdem ich dich zu Tode gekitzelt habe."_

_Damit sprang ich auf Itachi zu, der natürlich mit Einfachheit auswich. Hinter mir kicherte Sasuke._

„_Pass auf, Hina, hinter dir!"_

_Doch bevor ich mich versah stand Itachi plötzlich hinter mir, mit einer Hand meine Arme festhaltend während er mich mit der anderen in der Seite kitzelte. _

_Lachend versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch ich schaffte es nicht. _

„_Lass sie los, Bruder! Hina, ich rette dich."_

_Im nächsten Moment schlug Sasuke mit seinen kleinen Fäusten auf seinen Bruder ein, während er versuchte mich von Itachi wegzuzerren. _

_Die ganze Szene war so komisch, dass ich laut lachend auf dem weichen Gras landete, meinen schmerzenden Bauch haltend. _

Ich wusste nicht wie ich in meinem Zustand zum Krankenhaus gefunden hatte, aber schließlich stolperte ich schwer atmend durch die Eingangstür.

Irgendwie brachte ich den Namen „Sasuke Uchiha" zustande, als ich vor der Krankenschwester am Empfang stand.

„Ähm..." Sie gab mir einen verwirrten Blick. Wie ich zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihr stand.

„Zimmer 301."

Ich rannte die Treppe nach oben, schlitterte den Gang entlang.

„Warte, du darfst hier nicht sein!", rief mir eine Krankenschwester zu. Ich ignorierte sie, stürzte in 301.

Sasuke lag friedlich schlafend in eines der Betten. Sein kleiner Körper bedeckt mit einer Decke. Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn fallen. Vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Weinte.

Als die Krankenschwester mich neben Sasuke zusammenbrechen sah, schloss sie ihren Mund sofort wieder, ihr Blick wurde weicher und leise schloss sie die Tür. Ließ mich zurück, wie ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib weinte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange mir die Tränen aus den Augen strömten, bis ich auf einmal eine kleine warme Hand auf meinem Arm spürte. Ich sah auf. Wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Sasuke war wach und saß aufrecht im Bett.

Ich umarmte ihn, war einfach nur froh, dass er noch lebte. Dass er nicht unter einem der Tücher lag. Tot.

Am liebsten wollte ich ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Doch schließlich löste ich meinen Griff und sah ihn in seine tiefen schwarzen Augen, in denen Traurigkeit, Verwirrung, Ärger, Angst, und Wut lagen.

„Wer auch immer das getan hat, wird dafür bezahlen", flüsterte ich. „Er wird nicht davon kommen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Vollkommen starr sah mir Sasuke ins Gesicht. Und sagte mit dünner Stimme die zwei Sätze, die meine komplette Welt zum Einsturz brachten.

„Hina, es war Itachi. Itachi hat sie alle... Hat sie einfach...

Getötet."

* * *

**ENDE**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


End file.
